


Monster

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Como entrenar a tu dragon, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: #Berkhian2019, Angustía, F/M, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Este trabajo participa en el reto #Berkhain2019 de la pagina de facebook Academia de Dragones de Berk tomando la cancion de Monster de Skillet como base.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 2





	Monster

Cualquiera que conociera a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III dirá que es un hombre amable, valiente, decidido, inteligente, que prefiere la paz más que nada en el mundo pero si las circunstancias lo piden puede pelear en la guerra.

Su pasado está repleto de sujetos que dijeron ser sus enemigos pero con el tiempo lograron redimirse, personas que juraron venganza y que estaban dispuestos a matarlo si eso significaba poder ver sus planes teniendo éxito, pero siendo lo que era… “Diferente a cualquier Vikingo promedio” solo él podía lograr dar una segunda oportunidad a las almas desamparadas que no encontraban un verdadero sentido en su vida, brindar el beneficio de la duda y posteriormente su confianza donde nadie más lo hizo, convirtiendo a esos hombres de mal en grandes aliados.

Pero todas las personas tienen un límite, había una diferencia entre tratar de matarlo o amenazar a sus seres queridos a de verdad hacerles daño, desafortunadamente alguien logro romper algo dentro del delgado Jinete de dragones, ese algo termino con el actuar pacifico para con sus enemigos pues lo que en este momento sentía dentro de el era una ira incontrolable y deseos de venganza.

Deseaba con todo su ser acabar al maldito sujeto que le arrebato a su padre, Estoico, el hombre que a pesar de sus defectos trato de hacer lo mejor que pudo para criarlo, pero conocía al culpable y haría que pagara.

Después de que su fiel amigo Dragón retara al alfa y que este estuviera a punto de retirarse, indico a Chimuelo que se acercara y a pesar de los gritos de sus amigos y sus preguntas tomo a Drago antes de que desapareciera en el agua y salió disparado sin rumbo, solo necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lejos para hacerlo pagar. 

Llegaron a una isla que por el momento no le importaba cual era y Chimelo dejo caer a Dragón sin delicadeza, el hombre termino revolcándose varias veces en la arena antes de poder ponerse de pie.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? Amo de dragones.- Las últimas palabras las escupió con cierto rencor, su mirada llena de furia no se aparto del joven quien se bajaba de su dragón sin romper el contacto visual. –¿Sigues pensando que me uniré a ti como ese traidor de Eret?- El vikingo de una pierna lentamente camino hacia el señor de la guerra sin decir una palabra, su mirada fría y sin emociones se clavo en el hombre. -Pierdes tu tiempo, nunca lo hare, prefiero morir.

-Descuida, lo harás.- Drago miro confundido al joven delante de el y de un rápido movimiento Hipo saco a infierno y clavo la espada ardiente en el abdomen de su enemigo. 

-Tú, maldi…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que Hipo empujo mas la espada para después sacarla de golpe. Drago se tambaleo para después caer de rodillas, una de sus manos fue a parar a la herida en su abdomen.

-¿Acaso te duele Drago?- El jinete le dedico una sonrisa.

-Tú, no lo harías, no tienes el coraje.- Drago trato ponerse de pie pero fue devuelto al suelo cuando Hipo hizo un corte en una de sus piernas.

-Pruébame.- La sonrisa en el rostro del chico se ensancho mientras trataba de no reírse.

-Mientes, no creo que seas capaz pero adelante mátame, eso no cambiara nada.- Hipo se acerco al hombre de cabello negro y lo jalo del cuello de su túnica hasta que estuvo centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Aunque acabe contigo eso no lo traerá de vuelta.- El joven empujo a su enemigo para alejarlo, después pateo la mano que descansaba en su abdomen y por último clavo la espada en la palma de su mano mientras retorcía su arma de un lado a otro tratando de causar más dolor en el hombre delante de él. –Pero eso no me impide hacer que sufras.- La sonrisa permanecía en su rostro pero lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos hasta correr sin control por sus mejillas.

-Te recuerdo que el dragón lo hico.- Drago trataba de reprimir sus gritos de dolor pero estaba llegando a su límite. 

-Lo obligaste a hacerlo.- Esta vez la espada hizo un corte desde la mejilla del hombre hasta cerca de su ojo. –El nunca me hubiera lastimado, nunca lo hubiera lastimado, todo es tu culpa.- Drago grito de dolor y sorpresa mientras su mirada se posaba en el dragón negro que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación.

-SON BESTIAS SIN SENTIDO, SU INSTINTO ES MATAR.- Hipo soltó un grito de frustración y lanzo la espada, esta fue a dar justo en el ojo izquierdo de Drago, quien al recibir el impacto se retorció en la arena de dolor mientras sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar.

-Es tu culpa, SOLO TUYA, el ya no está, y se acababa de reencontrar con su esposa, le quitaste la oportunidad de ser feliz con su familia.- La lagrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión y rápidamente trato de limpiarlas para después pasarse una mano por su cabello alborotándolo más.

-Me culpas de tus propios errores, que no se te olvide que tú eras el que quería hablar, me hubieras matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.- El señor de la guerra seguía tirado en el piso y solo podía escuchar los pasos acercándose, sintió como removían la espada.

-Es un error que no volveré a cometer.- Lo último que vio Drago fue al jinete de dragones con una expresión sombría en sus ojos y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro para después sentir como de repente la espada llameante perforaba su otro ojo privándolo de su sentido de la visión.

Fue en ese momento que el dragón que se había encontrado alejado de la situación intervino poniéndose entre su jinete y el hombre moribundo, tratando de alejar a su amigo del hombre que se desangraba. Solo hasta entonces Hipo cayó en cuenta del charco de sangre que llegaba hasta su bota y pie de metal, dejo caer su espada y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y apretó mechones de su cabello entre sus manos, las lagrimas volvieron a salir en abundancia mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-Yo… hice esto.- Su voz era casi un susurro.- Su fiel amigo trataba de volverlo a la realidad con sus gruñidos, pero una tos hizo que ambos se giraran en dirección al sujeto en el suelo.

-En el fondo sabes que es tu culpa y solo tuya.- Drago hablaba con dificultad, su respiración era irregular pero eso no impedía que en sus últimos momentos se burlara de su enemigo y lo hiciera dudar de sus acciones para aun después de la muerte atormentarlo.

-No es cierto, no no no no.- Se dejo caer de rodillas y se abrazo a si mismo mientras balbuceaba.

-Eres patético.- Drago comenzó a reír y estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando una bola de plasma impacto con el dando por terminado con su vida.

Si bien el dragón también tenía asuntos pendientes con ese loco por lo que lo había obligado a hacer y ahora estaban las cuentas saldadas. Su atención una vez más se enfoco en su jinete que no despegaba la vista del suelo.

-Tiene razón Chimuelo yo lo mate, fue mi culpa, si no hubiera ido él estaría aquí, se fue ¿verdad?- El próximo jefe de Berk estaba cayendo en la auto culpa, reflexionando sobre sus acciones de lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido, pero no importaba que tanto reflexionara eso no cambiaria los hechos. –Se ha ido para siempre, no escuchare su voz diciendo que me quiere nombrar jefe, ni sus manos dándome palmadas en la espalda cuando hacia algo bien no volveré a sentir sus abrazos ni escucharlo decir que esta orgullo de mi, después de todos estos años cuando por fin estábamos llevándonos bien y mejorando nuestra relación ¿Por qué UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA NO HICE LO QUE SE ME DIJO?.- Clavo sus uñas en el cuero de su traje tratando de causar dolor en su piel.

Sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo tratando de equilibrarse y ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo sintió un liquido caliente y viscoso, al ver sus manos se dio cuenta que era la sangre de su enemigo, su cara palideció al ver al sujeto muerto y con un montón de heridas que el reconocía.

-Yo le hice eso ¿verdad Chimuelo?.- El dragón ladeo la cabeza y se paró a su lado tratando de consolarlo. –Tú lo terminaste, pero… yo lo hice sangrar, lo torture, hice lo que seguramente él le hizo a cientos de personas y dragones.- La respiración del chico cada vez era más acelerada. –SOY UN MONSTRUO.- Sus manos nuevamente fueron a parar a su cabello donde tiro de el desesperado.

Al decir esas palabras un revoloteo de alas que él conocía perfectamente llegaron a sus oídos y al girar se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraron asombrados, no, no lo miraban a él, más bien a lo que estaba delante, al seguir la mirada de la joven vikinga entro nuevamente en pánico, ella no estaba asombrada, estaba aterrada, el había hecho eso, el no era diferente de Drago, el era un monstruo. Al llegar a esa conclusión salió corriendo internándose en la isla.

Astrid solo se pudo quedar ahí parada mientras lo veía correr, trato de ir detrás de el joven pero creyó que debería ir con Chimuelo, al ver que el dragón le indicaba con la cabeza que siguiera a su jinete sin el dio un asentimiento y salió corriendo, una última mirada hacia atrás le permitió saber que Tormenta había comenzado a cavar en la arena mientras Chimuelo arrastraba el cuerpo sin vida de Drago.

No fue difícil encontrar a Hipo, el había llegado a una cueva donde se encontraba una piscina de agua cristalina y dentro de ella Hipo, se había quitado su armadura y tallaba su cuerpo con desesperación como si quisiera deshacerse de algo, lentamente ella también se quito su ropa y con sigilo entro al agua para después abrazarlo por la espalda, el se tenso de inmediato pero ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, no estás solo.- Hipo dio indicios de darse la vuelta y ella no se lo impidió, cuando al final lo tuvo de frente sintió un gran pesar por ver esos hermosos ojos verdes algunas vez brillantes llenos de miseria y culpa.

-Astrid, yo…- Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, ella llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas y él se inclino ante su toque.

-Está bien, todo está bien.- Ella le sonrió pero en vez de lograr el efecto que quería el comenzó a llorar.

-Yo, lo mate, a mi padre, fue mi culpa y luego lo que le hice a Drago, el seguía hablando, culpándome si Chimuelo no lo hubiera acabado yo seguiría torturándolo, no soy mejor que él, yo soy un monstruo Astrid, todo es mi culpa, la muerte de mi padre, del alfa, el estado de Berk, TODO ES MI CULPA.- Astrid se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir, dio un suspiro antes de poner su frente contra la de su prometido.

-Nada es tu culpa, solo las cosas sucedieron ya, sabes que Estoico estaba orgulloso de ti y el daría lo que fuera con tal de verte bien, todos cometimos errores, yo trate de hacer que Drago se intimidara de ti pero en vez de eso fue directo a la guerra, si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpame a mí pero no quiero que tu cargues con esto solo.- Hipo parpadeo y abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió nada, lentamente se alejo de Astrid y por primera vez la toco, su mano fue a parar a una de las mejillas de ella.

-Para nada fue tu culpa, tu solo estabas preocupada por mi y tratabas de proteger a todos.

-Al igual que tu, tal vez lo que le hiciste a Drago no era lo correcto, pero nadie te culparía, estabas en tu derecho de querer vengarte, el te hizo daño, no solo te quito a tu padre si no que uso un método de lo más bajo para hacerlo.- La joven de cabello rubio abrazo mas al chico de una pierna.

-Lo sé, bueno una parte de mi dice que fue lo mejor pero otra insiste en que todo es mi culpa y con lo que hice no dejo de pensar que me convertí en un ser horrible y….- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios de su prometida conectaron con los suyos y rápidamente perdió todo pensamiento coherente.

-Por favor olvida esto, no te culpes, no quiero que lo hagas, te necesitamos Hipo, tú has hecho grandes cosas y la paz que tendremos es gracias a ti, no pienses en el pasado, solo en el futuro ¿de acuerdo?- Los ojos azules miraron a los verdes y con un beso sellaron aquel acuerdo, el no olvidaría pero trataría de hacerlo, después de todo no quería volverse a sentir ni ser como lo que él creía que fue, un monstruo.


End file.
